


Put Your Glowing Hand On My Heart

by BlackRainbow27



Series: The Ordinary Life Of An Inquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Reality, Chantry boys and girls, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Wicked Grace Time, ambiguous timeline, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRainbow27/pseuds/BlackRainbow27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Taashath Adaar just wanted to figure out why anything happened at all, to the wreck at the conclave and his hand, why all people can’t just stop a fucking second from killing each other to face the real danger, and for the love of the Maker he would recite all chantry canticles every night if everyone stopped this Herald of Andraste thing! Meanwhile Cullen Rutherford is rather wary on placing his hope –all people’s hope- on the Qunari who has the power to seal the breach, at first. But a start doesn’t determine an ending, as far as Varric’s romance stories had told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And you’d think I’m crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my real experience (or as real as gaming experience goes) of my very male warrior Qunari who had sealed bunch of veil tears, returned lost rings/notes/memoirs/tomes, begrudgingly allied with templars, choosing an Orlais empress, and finally closed the giant hole in the sky once and for all, but still painfully single because of a certain commander had turned him down when I choose a love option in some conversations. At first we both assumed it’s because the lack of Andraste’s Grace in the game (a.ka a romance plot flower for all chantry boys and girls in all Thedas), but then a wiki page named Romance – Dragon Age Inquisition shows the errors of our way. Then after stopping a honking laugh from my dwarven warden I brave myself to write this. Enjoy the story!
> 
> Warning : This is not beta-read, and English my so-and-so language so you can expect some (many) grammatical errors. If your eyes are hurt from reading it, you’ve been warned. Also, heavy spoilers of Dragon Age - Inquisition

The two first thoughts that entered Taashath were ‘ _praise the Maker_ ’ for he had apparently reached the Haven in one piece (then survived the briefing with the advisors), and ‘ _damn you, Taarlok_ ’ because this job was supposed to be an easy one, the last mark before he resigned from his mercenary company then finally pursued his life as an adventurer (and if possible, did his old job). Taashath knew he should’ve flat out refused when the old coot offered the job to guard the conclave, with an _up-front payment_. When he heard it from the older qunari’s mouth Taashath thought the sixth Blight had just happened, because he usually should felt grateful if Taarlok paid him within a week after he finished a job, and not to mention he was underpaid more often than not. Taashath then glared at the Breach. Maybe the Maker Himself was also shocked of Taarlok’s recent attitude that He accidentally tear a hole at the sky? Taashath scoffed lightly to himself, even if that thought was much comforting than not knowing what causing this disaster, it was not possible.

“Something trouble you, lord Adaar?” Someone beside him asked in a concerned, albeit rather formal, tone. Taashath exhaled briefly, at least the Commander didn’t call him Herald. Of the whole things that had happened, somehow being called Herald of Andraste stung him the most.

“The Breach **are** a troubling matter, Commander. Persistent and demands a lot of _attention_.” Taashath smiled briefly at the man, then turned his attention to the soldiers in front of them. “New recruits?”

“Yes, they’re willing men and women from nearby villages. They must train thoroughly if our forces can stand any future threat.” Pride was evident in the Commander’s voice, he noted. Taasath admitted if these many people would volunteer to fight under his command, he also would be flattered at the very least. “give your full strength! You can’t hold back in the real battlefield!” He looked at the two melee fighters hardened their grip and pared their swords with more power at their commander’s stern order.

“I’m sure we’ll have an impressive troops in no time with a ripe commander such as yourself.” Taashath saw the Commander’s eyes widened for a moment, and that made him even more focused on the ex-templar. He didn’t have a time to look at the man’s whole figure before because of the oblivious chaos, but now he realized the attractive points on him. He has a fine stature and a handsome face. But Andraste’s Grace and above, that _wide eyes_. It was almost as if the Maker intentionally pictured the Commander as an innocent pubescent at that very moment! Then Taashath remembered he was an ex-templar, he snorted lightly.

‘ _Chantries always have that particular skill to make their people looked like they are virginals placed on the altar, aren’t they?_ ’ Taashath mentally pondered as he blinked. He briefly noted the Commander had responded his words, though he couldn’t recall what.

“You’re very much welcome Commander, but why don’t we talk more about your _endearing_ traits?” Taashath teased playfully, though he hadn’t expected anything. Relationship was build from much more than a few of passing flirts, and there were more pressing matters now, with the breach and the mage versus templar –petty, but annoyingly destructive- war. And as expected, the Commander’s eyes widened even more and the man swiftly grabbed a report delivered by a stuttering soldier, stating some business he had to attend then went away just as quickly.

Taashath shouted, loud enough for the blond man to hear “You should train these recruits along with sister Leliana’s rogues! They’re weak in the knees, Commander!” he shrugged and turned away after he saw the Commander nod his head quickly. Even if Taashath couldn’t get friendly with the Commander, his respect for the man’s dedication didn’t falter. Taashath then remembered that he must returned the late Taigen’s note to the apothecary, and he should prepared for tonight’s departure to Hinterlands.

 

*

 

Cullen let a slight frown formed on his mouth as he watched the qunari –what people had called Herald of Andraste– left for Hinterlands with his three companions (or more like Adaar teamed up with Varric, Cassandra glaring up at those two and Solas as a silent but amused observer). He admitted that Adaar had been right about the new recruits, their feet really couldn’t stand a blow yet. Another trait to respect from the qunari, he was observant of important things. But the way he had said it, the earlier compliment, and his question… was Adaar flirtling with him?

‘ _This day must really have exhausted my mind_ ’ Cullen shook his head swiftly. He shouldn’t assumed something he didn’t know was true or not. Maybe that was the way the qunari being friendly? Adaar was surprisingly had a good wit, it was showed when they had a briefing this noon. And the Qunari honestly surprised him even more when he mumbled a thank to the Maker. Did he said that because of his recent role as a Herald of Andraste? But it was strangely fit with his voice, as if the words had comfortably rolled off from his tongue for years. Cullen admitted that Adaar was rather… intriguing.

‘ _Maker’s breath, what_ was _that_?’ He shook his head as he entered the war room, scowl planted on his face.

“Something in mind, Commander?” the light tone of the ambassador did nothing to sooth his mood at all, so he just answered with a gruff ‘no’.

“I take it our Herald has left for Hinterlands, yes?” Lady Montilyet’s voice turned a little playful. Out of all people in the Inquisition she probably one of few persons who didn’t have a wary thought about the Herald of Andraste being a Qunari, or at least she hid it well enough if she had one. He rather liked to not thinking about him right now. The Qunari had occupied enough space in Cullen’s mind already.

“Yes, not long ago in fact. I suppose you saw his departure, Commander?” Leliana arched an eyebrow, which Cullen replied with a quick nod before he continued to scan the reports. “Is there anything we have to know about him?” He heard a soft shift of papers as Leliana asked the ambassador.

“No, not in particular. Just an optimistic thought that he will gain mother Giselle’s favor and few willing allies in Hinterlands. He had quite a skill in persuasion.” The chief diplomat beamed slightly, “He even helped me convinced Marquis DuRellion to add supplies for the Inquisition.”

“And also had tipped off High Chancellor Roderick enough for us to wary what he will say at the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux.” Disappointment was in Lelianna’s words, though her own mouth formed a little smile nonetheless. “But yes, the Herald is good with words.” Cullen huffed at the conversation between the two women ‘too good.’ , he thought. Adaar could threw responses that would threw off his balances, like this afternoon.

“Care to elaborate, Commander?” Leliana’s arched eyebrows were directed at him. Cullen stared back, what to elaborate? He turned to Lady Montilyet to find the ambassador hid half her face behind her report papers, but she looked at him with a strange glint in her eyes.

“I mean too good with compliments, as you said he is!” Cullen snapped, realizing he had said his thought out loud and– oh. Leliana blinked slowly and blinked again, then hummed her agreement. Lady Montilyet looked like she was trying to suppress a wide grin. If there weren’t many great threat going on right now, Cullen would be happy to resign from the Inquisition at this very second.

“Compliments are good to smoothen relations, and other matters.” The ambassador nodded a little, voice carefully neutral. “Thank you for being observant, Commander. I’ll make sure that I will take a _much closer_ look into this skill of our Herald you reported.” And the grin unconsciously reappeared on her lips. Cullen just let out a grunt in respond and brought his reports out of the war room, already feeling too distracted inside and it affected his work. Cullen had a full week before Adaar scheduled back to the Haven, better to sort things out before he must faced him again.

 

 


	2. They Don’t See You (Like I Do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I’m baaaack!! Got really excited because of you guys! Thank you for your views and kudos! I hope this chapter also to your liking! 
> 
> A/N 2 : Oh god I should rename the trio advisors as trio-gossipers-of-the-inquisitior-whom-one-of-them-has-a-crush-on in my story. Unnecessarily long and tiring enough, yes. But so is finishing dragon age series a week straight because my PS3 saves are lost.
> 
> Warning : Grammatical errors because I’m a shit without a beta-reader, major spoilers of Dragon Age : Inquisition canon plots (some of the dialogues are RIPPED STRAIGHT FROM THE GAME), and some canon-typical violence. You guys have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer : If I were the one who create DAI game, I will make the Inquisitor deflowers Cullen in every major cut-scenes. But I’m not, hence the fanfiction.

The first afternoon after Adaar left for Hinterlands a commotion occurred at the Haven, courtesy of Mother Giselle’s arrival. The refugees’ whispered at each other too loud and suddenly this place’s atmosphere was lit up, like they had found an addition source of hope, Cullen noted. There are numbers of refugees, even some of his soldiers, came to her to receive her blessings. She accepted their request with a warm smile, and proceeded chanting the canticle words. Like other people around Mother Giselle, he kneeled and also chanted the prayer. After she finished giving the blessing, Cullen had to guide her toward the chantry to prevent more people intruding Mother Giselle, as Leliana had waited inside to discuss the matter at Val Royeaux.

“Mother Giselle, I’m glad that you arrive in safety. I apologize of the lack of proper welcome, Your Reverence.” Leliana gave a slight bow at the woman.

“No need, sister Leliana. That I see all people at the Haven in good health is more than enough for me. And in Hinterlands as well.” Mother Giselle’s lips turned into a sincere smile, “the Herald and his companions are working at their utmost strength to repent the problems in the area.”Cullen’s eyes turned toward the woman at her mentioning Adaar.

“How is he faring?” Cullen couldn’t help blurting the question. He hid his embarrassment with a small cough.

“Our Herald? He is a good person and had become a great help for Hinterlands. The last time I spoke to him he said he intended to find a templar encampment, though he did not say his intention. He bid his goodbye as soon as I finished giving him my blessing.”

“You give him a blessing, Your Reverence?” Leliana briefly asked, voicing Cullen’s curiosity.

“At his request.” Mother Giselle’s eyes closed for a moment, “I was ashamed to be surprised of it. In that moment I was reminded that all races are The Maker’s children, including Qunari.” She gave them a small smile, “but I suppose we have a matter to discuss privately, Sister Leliana?”

Leliana then gestured Mother Giselle to the war room , leaving Cullen at his thoughts. Adaar was really a believer of the Maker, then? It was a strange concept, because the Maker and Chantry beliefs were commonly associated only by human race. But then he had heard the stories about a group of elves became brothers and sisters of a chantry, and a dwarf brother who tried to initiate a chantry in Orzammar kingdom. Maybe it was not that strange as he thought it would be.

Cullen wondered how would Adaar a chantry song was like if delivered by him. The Qunari admittedly had a distinguished baritone voice after all …

A small voice called him from behind had almost made him jumped. Relief flowed his mind when he turned to received another report from the Inquisition recruit. Master Dennet had send a number of his steeds for the Inquisition, thanks to the Herald and his companions’ aid at the old horse master’s farm. Cullen had never been thankful of another report coming until now. He appreciated any kind of distraction from his wandering thoughts in this moment.

 

*

 

By the third day after Adaar’s departure, there were already a number of new people coming to the Haven, wishing to join the Inquisition. By now the ambassador Lady Montilyet had received aid from speaker Anais regarding the popularity of the Inquisition, and someone named Ritts had joined the ranks of Leliana’s spy. He himself had welcomed a very capable warrior noble man named Berand in his rank. Just outside of the chantry there was enchanter Ellendra who was working her healing magic. All these people choose to join the Inquisition because of the Herald of Andraste. Lady Montilyet later mentioned gaily in the war room that her previous statement was correct. The Herald had a quite good persuasion skill.

To Cullen, it was Adaar’s genuine action of helping these people that stirred people to join.

A letter from the Qunari was delivered by a scout in the next early morning, stating that they intended to go back sooner because there are some matters he wanted to discuss in Haven, and that they expected to arrive at afternoon. Cullen sighed, a part in relief and the other… well, he couldn’t say he was ready to meet Adaar again.

“We have gather enough popularity and influence in Hinterlands for him to proceed to Val Royeaux, Leliana also had received the news regarding our contacts in Grand Cathedral. It is a good time for him to come back.” Lady Montilyet spoke in the war room, followed by a nod from Leliana.

“That soon? But he mentioned wanting to discuss something with us, Lady Montilyet.” Cullen thought of an exhausted Qunari who had to leave as soon as he reached Haven.

A soft laugh emerged from the ambassador’s mouth, “Of course not, Commander! We won’t ship him to Val Royeaux right away. I just said we are ready to sent him to the Grand Cathedral, not to have him become uncomfortable.” Then she put her hand on her mouth, unsuccessfully hiding her grin, “It’s Josephine, Commander Cullen. I have a feeling all of us the advisors will be working together for a long term so it’s better to be better acquaintances from now. And I’m sure our Herald will be happier if you call him by his first name instead of Lord Adaar.”

“You call him ‘Herald’ all the time!” Cullen couldn’t help but shout a little at Lad– Josephine, his face was feeling a little warm.

“All people call him ‘Herald’ all the time.” The ambassador quipped.

“He doesn’t like the title!”

“He told you about that?” Leliana who was silent until now joined the conversation.

“You don’t see his expression when the first time people call him that? It’s although he’s–”, and whatever he wanted to say afterward died in his throat when he saw Josephine’s expression.

By the Maker, he saw that kind of expression enough on his sister to know that he was in trouble.

“What an interesting perspective, Commander! I’ll make sure I won’t make an insensitive mistake like that again. Isn't that right, Leliana?” Josephine spoke calmly. Her eyes still had that scary spark, though.

“We will discuss whatever lord Adaar will bring with him, and then we will decide the time he have to go to Val Royeaux.” The spymaster concluded firmly. Cullen pretended not to notice Leliana’s change in calling Adaar and went outside the Chantry. Soldiers’ skill wouldn’t sharpened if he didn’t train them.

 

*

 

Taashath heard a couple sighs of relief beside him when they reached the Haven’s front gate. He smiled sheepishly at his three companions, feeling rather bad for dragging them all around the Hinterlands, with minimum time to rest. Cassandra just replied with grunt and Solas casted a tired nod before they went off on their own.

“If I have less pinch of dignity than I am now, I would have climbed on your back since yesterday.” Varric spoke then laughed tiredly, “I am considering MIA the next time you call for my help.”

“Nope. Cassandra will be sad without you travelling with us.” Taashath laughed despite that. Bantering with Varric will never get boring.

“I will kiss her and whisper her goodbyes on her ear every time we part ways. Absence makes the hearts grow fonder after all.”

Taashath snorted lightly at the reply,“The mages and templars might have different opinion.” He continued, “how about two rounds at the tavern? Ale can erase your fatigue.”

“Not if we have to climb up and down the hills again, no. Also, am I that cheap?”

“What do you expect, twenty? Our travelling down the Hinterlands can only make so much. We didn’t go there to make money anyway.”

“I want to say fifty but I see your point there. Still MIA though.”

“That’s your decision? Pity, I thought I will see this new crossbow arm on your Bianca.” Taashath took out said arm from his backpack and waved it in front of his dwarf companion. Varric’s mouth was slightly opened, then he smirked.

“Ah… so our Herald of Andraste is a briber now? You got me, Adaar. Now give me that piece my bianca had craved and go to wherever you have to be at.” Taashath made a face as he tossed the crossbow arm at Varric, who caught it flawlessly.

“But you still owe me that two rounds!”

“Yup, I solemnly swear on Andraste’s sweet breasts that I will keep my vow.” Taashath replied at Varrick, who gave out a laugh at his words. He then continued strolling toward the Chantry to find an uproar going on in front of the building. Some people on the scene had staff behind their back, the others wore too familiar armors for Taashath to notice.

‘ _Bit me, Maker. I though we have stopped them enough in Hinterlands. More lives end won’t help at all._ ’ His mouth formed a frown as the mages and the templars thrown heated arguments at each other. When one of the templar soldier was sheathing his sword, the attempt was broken by the Commander, separating both parties. His respect for the Commander increased by his words and command, unbiased despite his templar background.

And of course, Chancellor Roderick had to appear. It was like a scripted play on every Orlesian stage.

“That’s a grand entrance you made, Chancellor. You surely know how to fuel a scene.” Taashath gave a mocking bow at the Chancellor who glared in return, and a small smile toward the Commander. The ex-templar looked surprised to see him, but was not troubled of his presence.

“Well, here come our so called ‘Great Herald of Andraste’. Did you see what had just happened? A failure of the Inquisition!” Chancellor Roderick sneered.

“I see a quarrel between some mages and templars, which had been successfully diminished by our Commander here. I feel sorry for your decreased eyesight, Chancellor. I hope there is something I can do to help.”

The chancellor had opened his mouth to respond his words when the Commander spoke. “Both side were already at war for a long time. Now they seek each other’s throat for the Divine’s death.” Roderick snorted at the Commander’s statement.

“Which is why we need a proper authority to guide them back to order!”

“Who, you? Random cleric who wasn’t important enough to be at the conclave?” Taashath smirked at the Commander’s words. That was a good banter from him.

“The rebel Inquisition and its so-called ‘Herald of Andraste’? I think not.” Taashath resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The Chancellor’s punch lines were getting old, maybe it was time for Adaar to intervene.

“So... we finally have an endearing term for each other, but you still don’t want to work together, Chancellor? Isn't that not enough intimacy for your heart? Of course if you have any ounce of it, my apologize. ”

“What a mouth you have, Ox-man. And we might, if your Inquisition recognizes the Chantry’s authority and just shout those words from your foul tongue.” Taashath was half amused and annoyed that the Chancellor’s decided to use a direct insult.

“The Chantry will not have an authority until a Divine is chosen.” The Commander said calmly. On the corner of his eyes, Taashath saw the Commander’s jaw tightened.

“In due time, Andraste will be our guide. Not some a dazed wonderer on a mountainside.” Roderick’s criticizing gaze landed on him.

“In due time? Tell me Chancellor, who was the one all chantries follow all this time? All the Divines who had served in the name of Maker always have Andraste’s teachings as their guide. Or are you implying that we must follow you blindly while you and the others at the authority playing The Game in your own Grand Cathedral?” Taashath gave a piercing stare at Chancellor Roderick. The man glared back.

“What do people like _you_ know about the Chantry?”

“Not much, but I know the Maker wishes that all of His creations worship Him, including people like me.” He countered, then turned to the Commander, “I hope our plan to Val Royeaux will yield more good results and less chancellors.” Taashath half quipped as the chancellor turned away from them. He saw the Commander smiled a little, though he still kept his serious expression.

“I need to discuss some matters in the war room with the advisors, shall we go?” Taashath asked, finally stating his initial intention of coming to the Haven’s chantry. The Commander nodded and opened the Chantry’s door, both proceeding to the war room together.

 

*

 

Cullen exited the chantry building despite his tired body. His mind had been in a chaos again and he knew it always ended with that terrifying dream played over and over again, and always resulted in him couldn’t do anything properly. Cullen approached the nearest lit bonfire, and found another person still awoke, sitting by the open fire.

“Commander Cullen?” Adaar’s hushed voice was heard from near the fire. He sat there, cross-legged and leaned on a nearby large sack while holding a tankard in his one hand.

“Lord Adaar.” Cullen greeted him and joined him to sit, ignoring the heat creeping its way to his face. The last meeting at the war room had a few… interesting results. One of which is Josephine and Leliana had called him ‘Lord Adaar’ instead of the usual ‘Herald of Andraste’ at the meeting. Adaar didn’t ask them anything about that, but he clearly got more relaxed as the meeting went on.

Of course at the end of the meeting Josephine mentioned that. And stressing her statement about how Cullen had insisted for them to stop calling Adaar the ‘Herald’ and make him uncomfortable.

Cullen saw the Qunari sipped the liquid from his tankard, “You can’t sleep yet?” Cullen shook his head softly as an answer. The snow crystals had fallen from the sky with a slow pace and seemingly without direction, as if they were soft cottons instead frozen drops of water. Cullen hadn’t notice his body had shivered a little.

“Here, drink this. It’ll warm you up for a while, and help you to get an easier rest.” Adaar handed the tankard to him. Cullen hesitated, because Adaar might need it more than him, a Ferelden native. But it indeed smelled good and strangely relaxing.

“What is it? It’s unfamiliar…” Cullen gulped a little portion of the drink. It had warmed through his throat and gave a pleasant burn in his stomach.

“It’s an ale I mix with elfroot, juniper berries, and dried spices. Sometimes I make it when I am in a colder land, and if the ingredients are present.” Cullen saw the Qunari closed his eyes for a moment, a smile was on his face, “It is my mother’s recipe. She always packs the dried berries and spices whenever she goes.”

“It is good. Thank you, Lord Adaar.” Cullen sipped more of the ale, gulping down the question he wanted to ask before he blurted it out again. There are many things he didn’t know about the Qunari except that he had been a mercenary up until the explosion at the conclave happened. But creeping on personal history wouldn’t be appreciated by anyone, Adaar was no exception.

“I should be the one who had said that, Commander Cullen. Thank you for insisting the other advisors to call me by my name.” Adaar said to him teasingly, but Cullen clearly heard the sincerity in his voice.

‘ _It must be the effect of this drink._ ’ Cullen attempted to glare at the tankard, but ended up drinking its content. His mind slowly cleared, and he grew sleepy than he should have.

“Don’t. It is heavy, isn’t it? The title all the people call you.” He scooted closer toward the Qunari, “It weigh you down.” Cullen spoke in a whisper.

“It gives them a reason to live and fight. Josephine and Leliana will surely continue to use it if it means gaining more power for the Inquisition. It has a good effect, so it’s not bad.” Adaar’s murmured as the Qunari stared at the bonfire, silver strands of hair swayed a little on his hornless head.

“It makes you the one they hang their hope on, you mean.” Cullen’s gaze met the Qunari for a second, “Including me. I had hoped that you will solve all problems away once and for all.” Cullen took another sip, the tea had cooled down in his throat.

“The first time the news about you became the sole survivor of the explosion, I was mad at you. Because the Most Holy, the one who can solve the war between mages and templar is gone, yet an unknown Qunari live.” Cullen spoke out his mind aloud, not realizing Adaar had moved closer to him, and continued.

Cullen exhaled softly, “Then when you succeeded stabilizing the Breach, all I see was you didn’t close that giant hole. I was greatly disappointed. It felt like you didn’t do your job properly, or even intended the hole to disappear at all. I made the same ugly accusations as Chancellor Roderick, even worse because I still relied on you at the same time.” His eyes were heavy from the urge to sleep, but he still moved on. Cullen believed he owed Adaar an explanation.

“It was not, Commander.” A soft whisper came from the Qunari’s lips, which even made Cullen cringed at himself.

“It was, Adaar. When you were still unconscious Leliana did your background research. We just found that you are a mercenary from the Free-Marches. I was wary that you would turn back to your company or worse, demanding us payment for whatever you have done. But there was a report that you had saved our soldiers trapped in the mountain. And I finally met you.” Cullen felt his voice wavered in shame. A warm, big hand on his shoulder had encouraged him to go on.

“You genuinely want to help us. And you joined the Inquisition even though you don’t have to. You ventured back and forth to help all the people. I’m ashamed that I had doubted you before I even met you.” Cullen’s head slowly rested on a broad shoulder, empty tankard slipping from his loose grip.“Now I see you as a member of the Inquisition who has the same purpose as us, I see a Qunari who worships the Maker as fiercely as human, and I see Taashath Adaar as a man who wants to help the kids even though he has to answer hundreds of questions from Leliana and Josephine about your opinion in building the orphanage.” He looked up and met the Qunari’s eyes. Cullen had noted that his eyes were really blue, like a really deep lake he would be drowned into if he swam there when he was a child.

In those eyes however, Cullen was afraid he didn’t want to go back on the surface anymore. Only wanted to swim deeper in those blue irises.

“Cullen…” He heard a low murmur of his name as Cullen felt an arm around him.

“I trust you, Adaar. I’m sorry I’m late at it but I trust you. And I will help you so you won’t bear the weigh alone.” The words slurred from his mouth, but it tasted oddly refreshing.

“And I you, Cullen. I won’t betray yours.” A contented sigh left his mouth as Cullen was enveloped in a warm sensation. He closed his eyes, feeling strangely relief.

The last thing Cullen felt was a smell of dried berries and spices when a merciful, dreamless sleep finally claim him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Chapter two is finally here! I hope the characters are not too OOC and I hope I don’t progress too slow in my story. There will be some changes from the canon storyline (because I’m suck at keeping my main character from becoming overpowered/gary stu stuff). Tell me what you think! 
> 
> The chapter title is taken from song Darling I Do – London Pigg (it’s an ost from shriek 1st movie)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand done chapter one. too short for my liking, but I hope you all like it! Chapter title taken from The Monster – Eminem feat Rihanna


End file.
